Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas to gra komputerowa stworzona przez firmę Rockstar North oraz wydana przez Rockstar Games. Jest to trzecia trójwymiarowa gra w serii Grand Theft Auto, a licząc również poprzednie dwuwymiarowe części, siódma. Została wydana na konsole PlayStation 2 26 października 2004 w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 29 października 2004 w Europie i Australii. Na komputery osobiste i konsole Xbox wydana została 7 czerwca 2005 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 10 czerwca 2005 w Europie. Historia i spekulacje Z powodu sukcesu, jaki odniosła poprzednia część gry, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, wielu graczy z niecierpliwością czekało na konsolową wersję nowej gry z serii, która według przypuszczeń pojawić miała się pod koniec 2003 roku. Teorie dotyczące nowej gry zostały szybko wyrzucone do kosza, gdyż Rockstar nie oświadczył latem 2003 roku, że jakakolwiek gra z tej serii jest tworzona. Pierwsza wzmianka o nowej grze pojawiła się 30 października 2003 roku, gdy Take-Two Interactive zaanonsowało, że nienazwana jeszcze gra, GTA5, pojawi się w sklepach w "drugiej połowie 2004 roku"Perry, Douglass C., GTA 4 Date Confirmed, IGN, 30 października 2003. Zaraz po tym oświadczeniu gracze wysnuli dwie teorie dotyczące fabuły. Jedna mówiła, że będzie się ona dziać w mieście San Andreas w Kalifornii (bazowanym na San Francisco; San Andreas było jednym z trzech miast dostępnych w pierwszej części gry) w czasach obecnych, a druga mówiła o Sin City w Nevadzie (bazowanym na Las Vegas) w latach siedemdziesiątych. 17 i 21 grudnia 2003, Take-Two zarejestrowało dziesięć związanych z nazwą GTA znaków handlowych (GTA5, GTA6, GTA: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, GTA: Sin City, Grand Theft Auto: Sin City, GTA: Bogota, Grand Theft Auto: Bogota, GTA: Tokyo oraz Grand Theft Auto: Tokyo)Lewis, Ed, Take-Two Registers GTA: Bogota, IGN, 12 stycznia 2004. 1 marca 2004 roku przedstawiciel Take-Two wyjawił na konferencji prasowej, że Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas zostanie wydane 19 października 2004 w Stanach, trzy dni później, 22 października, w EuropieColeman, Stephen, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, IGN, 1 marca 2004 i 29 października w Australii. Jednakże 9 września 2004 Take-Two powiadomiło, że Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas będzie wydanie 26 października 2004 w Stanach, 29 października w Europie i 15 listopada w Australii, aby pozwolić firmie Rockstar na usunięcie zawartości, przez którą gra mogłaby być zakazana w sprzedaży w Australii. Tak czy inaczej australijska wersja była dostępna 29 października i dowiedziono, że była to wielojęzyczna europejska wersja (system PAL). W tym samym oświadczeniu Take-Two powiadomiło, że wersja komputerowa i wersja na konsole Xbox zostanie wydana 7 czerwca 2005. Hot Coffee 20 lipca 2005 produkcja gry została zawieszona, gdy gra otrzymała ocenę Adults Only (Tylko dla dorosłych). Było to rezultatem wydania modyfikacji pozwalającej na dostęp do ukrytych scenek erotycznych. Rockstar dał wybór dystrybutorom. Albo umieszczą na pudełkach gry nalepki z nową oceną ESRB, albo zwrócą kopie gry firmie, która odda im wersje bez możliwości uruchomienia scen erotycznych. Wielu sprzedawców zdecydowało się na oddanie gry firmie, gdyż było to przeciwko polityce nie wystawiania gier z etykietą AO. Szczegóły Informacje o szczegółach zaczęły pojawiać się w magazynach i na stronach internetowych od 11 maja 2004 roku. Wtedy też zostały ujawnione informacje m.in. o tym, że świat gry, czyli San Andreas, nie będzie jednym miastem, lecz całym stanem, w którym znajdować się będą trzy duże metropolie (Los Santos, San Fierro i Las Venturas bazowane kolejno na Los Angeles, San Francisco i Las Vegas). Podróżowanie między miastami ułatwiać ma nie tylko rozbudowany system autostrad, ale również lotniska i pociągi, z których również można ukraść odpowiedni pojazd. W wywiadzie projektanci gry powiadomili, że mapa stanu San Andreas jest około pięć razy większa od przestrzeni dostępnej w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Wydarzenia w grze dzieją się w roku 1992. Wiele misji, w których gracz bierze udział, jest odzwierciedleniem różnych wydarzeń z początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych mających miejsce w Kalifornii (akcja filmu Terminator 2 czy zamieszki w Los Angeles). Fabuła Gracz kontroluje poczynaniami głównego bohatera, Carla Johnsona ("CJ"), który po pięciu latach w Liberty City wraca do Los Santos. Carl opuścił Los Santos po tym, jak został oskarżony przez Seana ("Sweet"), swojego starszego brata, że to właśnie jego winą była śmierć Briana, ich młodszego brata. Carl wrócił teoretycznie tylko na pogrzeb zamordowanej matki, jednakże gdy zauważa, że i rodzina, i jego gang, Orange Grove Street Families (nazwany tak od ulicy, z której pochodzą, Grove Street) są w rozsypce, postanawia zostać. W dodatku podczas powrotu do domu z lotniska Carl natyka się na trzech skorumpowanych policjantów, oficerów Tenpenny'ego, Pulaskiego i Hernandeza, nazywanych oddziałem 'C.R.A.S.H.' (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums - Społeczny Zespół Przeciwko Alejowym NędznikomTłumaczenie oficjalnie odrzucone przez firmę polonizującą grę jako tłumaczenie nazwy oddziału CRASH.), którzy wrabiają Carla w zabójstwo policjanta, przez co ten nie może opuścić stanu. Świat San Andreas Los Santos Los Santos jest pierwszym z trzech miast, do którego gracz uzyskuje dostęp. Jest bazowane na Los Angeles, więc zawiera repliki takich miejsc, jak Watts Towers http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/gta4/screens.html?page=7, Los Angeles Convention Center http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/gta4/screens.html?page=49, Capitol Tower http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/gta4/screens.html?page=55 czy Grauman's Chinese Theater http://media.ps2.ign.com/media/611/611957/img_2276577.html. Niektórymi ważnymi dzielnicami Los Santos są: Grove, bogate śródmieście, Rodeo, Mulholland oraz błyszczące Vinewood. Jest to rodzinne miasto bohatera Carl'a Johnson'a San Fierro San Fierro zawiera repliki m.in. dzielnic Haight-Ashbury (Hashbury), Queens, Chinatown, mostu Golden Gate Bridge, tramwajów znanych z San Francisco oraz pagórkowatych terenów. Również budowle przypominają te istniejące w rzeczywistym świecie. Znalazły się w nim repliki wieży zegarowej Embarcadero czy mostów Forth Bridge oraz Forth Road Bridge. Las Venturas W Las Venturas gracz może grać w kasynach m.in. w pokera, ruletkę czy jednorękiego bandytę. Obstawianie wyścigów konnych również jest możliwe (nie tylko w samym Las Venturas, ale również w różnych małych miasteczkach w całym stanie). Obszary wiejskie Pomiędzy miastami rozciągają się ogromne powierzchnie obszarów wiejskich. Gracz może wspiąć się na szczyt góry Mount Chiliad, mającej 800 m wysokości, skakać ze spadochronem z wielu wzniesień czy wieżowców lub odwiedzić dwanaście wsi, masywną tamę lub wiele innych atrakcyjnych geograficznie miejsc. Firmy działające w San Andreas TransFender, Loco Low Co. i Whell Arch Angels to sklepy modyfikujące samochody w San Andreas. Zakres usług proponowanych przez nie jest bardzo zróżnicowany, od zamontowania w pojeździe pokładów podtlenku azotu do zmiany zawieszenia. Większość modyfikacji samochodów to jedynie modyfikacje wizualne i nie mają wpływu na wydajność samochodu. Głównymi modyfikacjami są wspomniane już zamontowanie nitro, zmiana zawieszenia czy lakieru. Pojazdy mogą być podzielone na cztery kategorie: * samochody, które nie są low riderami ani samochodami sportowymi - mogą być modyfikowane w TransFender. * low ridery - modyfikowane w Loco Low Co. * samochody sportowe modyfikowane w Wheel Arch Angels. * samochody niemodyfikowalne (samochody dostawcze, itp.). Jedna z misji wymaga od gracza, aby odwiedził sklep tuningujący low ridery, po czym następują zawody low riderów w rytmicznych skokach na hydraulice auta. Glory Hole Theme Park Glory Hole Theme Park jest fikcyjnym parkiem rozrywki w świecie Grand Theft Auto zlokalizowanym gdzieś w stanie San Andreas. Mimo wszystko nie jest on lokalizacją dostępną w grze, a jedynie (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne) kolejną niespodzianką odwołującą się do tzw. "glory holes". Jest on reklamowany na różnych stacjach radiowych. Slogan parku brzmi: "Gdzie obcy stają się przyjaciółmi" ("Where strangers become friends"). Stacje radiowe nadają ogłoszenia o Jerrym the Gerbilu, fikcyjnym pracowniku parku. Godziny otwarcia parku bazują na radiowych komunikatach "Otwarte codziennie do trzeciej nad ranem" ("Open every day till 3 AM"; może to być na przykład od szóstej nad ranem do trzeciej nad ranem lub od północy do trzeciej). Odwołania do Vice City Wiele postaci, lokacji i różnych elementów z gry Grand Theft Auto: Vice City zostało zatrzymanych, czasami z małymi modyfikacjami na rzecz zmian, które mogły zajść w ciągu sześciu lat w obydwu fikcyjnych światach. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że materiał promocyjny stworzony przez Rockstar Games dla Vice City również widoczny jest w tej części gry. Ponieważ niektórzy bohaterowie i wydarzenia z Vice City pojawiają się również w tej części oznaczają, że wydarzenia, których uczestnikiem był Tommy Vercetti w Vice City zyskały spory rozgłos w następnych latach. Materiały promocyjne * Zabawki w postaci lalek Tommy'ego Vercettiego oraz Lance'a Vance'a można znaleźć w opakowaniach w sklepie Zero w San Fierro. * Na niektórych plakatach w grze pojawia się projekt pudełka Vice City. Najbardziej znany jest plakat w domu Denise (potrzebna modyfikacja Hot Coffee). Postacie z poprzednich części (Vice City i GTA 3) * Ken Rosenberg wciąż pracuje dla mafii. Został grubą rybą po wydarzeniach w Vice City, a potem stracił zaufanie z powodu nałogu kokainowego po czym wyjechał na odwyk. Gdy wrócił z odwyku, został 'przygarnięty' do prowadzenia kasyna trzech rodzin. * Kent Paul nadal jest menadżerem grup muzycznych, lecz już nie kieruje Love Fist. Teraz kieruje grupą Gurning Chimps. * Jethro i Dwaine byli właścicielami przystani wodnej w Vice City, do czasu gdy Tommy wykupił ją od nich. Teraz zajmują się pracami mechanicznymi w San Fierro. Osobistości radiowe * Fernando Martinez, gospodarz stacji radiowej Emotion 98.3 z Vice City, zabiera program Lonely Hearts Show jego gospodarzowi w radiu WCTR. * Lazlow, gospodarz stacji V-Rock z Vice City, zaczął prowadzić show nazwany Entertaining America w radiu WCTR po tym, jak były gospodarz został zastrzelony. W okresie pomiędzy pracą w tym radiu, a V-Rock, Lazlow daje do zrozumienia, że spędził lata żyjąc na ulicy, śpiąc z żoną jego najlepszego przyjaciela, zapisując się do wojska oraz robiąc coś dla swojej babci, co jest nielegalne w większości stanów. Więcej już nie odczuwał przyjemności z rockowej muzyki, którą puszczał w latach osiemdziesiątych. * Timmy, jeden z bohaterów popularnego sitcomu Just the Five of Us z lat osiemdziesiątych (lata akcji Vice City), jest zaproszony na wywiad do studia WCTR News. Uczestniczył również w castingu w kasynie Four-Dragons Casino w Las Venturas. W reklamie sitcomu w Vice City, grał źle usposobionego dzieciaka, który mówił, że jest 42-letnim bankierem z rzadką chorobą, która powoduje, że wygląda jak dwunastolatek. W wywiadzie dla WCTR dowiadujemy się, że ciągle wygląda jak dziecko, lecz teraz mówi, że ma 52 lata i dalej ma złe usposobienie do ludzi. Program Timmy'ego został zastąpiony nowym sitcomem nazwanym My Five Uncles opowiadającym o pięciu gejach, którzy adoptują dziewczynkę. Jest to parodia sitcomu z końca lat osiemdziesiątych My Two Dads o dwóch prostych mężczyznach adoptujących nastolatkę. * Podczas programu WCTR Gardening with Maurice, ktoś dzwoni z pytaniem, dlaczego tak wiele osobistości z radia nazywa się Maurice, odwołując się do Maurice'a Chaveza, gospodarza programu Pressing Issues w radiu VCPR. * Podczas programu Area 53 w radiu WCTR do studia dzwoni DJ Wave 103 Adam First donosząc o dziwnym zdarzeniu związanym z Domestabotem, które widział podczas lotu na lotni nad pustynią. * Jack Howitzer, który pojawił się jako Tim w trailerze filmu z Grand Theft Auto: Vice City parodiującego serię Rambo nazwanego Exploder pojawia się w WCTR promując jego nowy film Special Needs Cop, parodię Kindergarten Cop. Inne powiązania * Sprunk, fikcyjny gazowany napój (którego automaty są również dostępne w Vice City), to parodia napoju Sprite. Sprunk może ponoć zastąpić granaty, gdyż wg reklamy napoju ma on "wybuchowy, palący" smak. * Sklepy z pączkami Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts, znany z reklam radiowych w radiu Flash FM, wciąż istnieją. Niektórzy przechodnie wspominają o Rusty Brown podczas pogawędki. Dodatkowo w kodzie gry znaleziono nieużywaną restaurację noszącą tą nazwę. * Konsola gier wideo Degenatron, znana z reklam i wywiadów w stacjach radiowych Vice City, wciąż jest pamiętana. W programie Area 53, Marvin Trill oskarża konsolę o zaszczepienie podprogowych informacji w mózgach ludzi z lat osiemdziesiątych. * Domestaboty sprzedawane w Vice City, wciąż istnieją. Wygląda na to, że roboty się zbuntowały, uciekły od ludzkiego gnębienia i teraz żyją w ukryciu w odosobnionym obozie. Jeden z nich dzwoni do programu Area 53. Prawdopodobnie jest parodia Drugiego odrodzenia z Animatriksa. * Marka stacji radiowej V-Rock wciąż jest znana. Jednakże trójkątne logo V-Rock oraz maskotka sępa jest używana nie w żadnym radiu, lecz jako logo hotelu V-Rock w Las Venturas. * Love Fist, fikcyjny zespół hard rockowy, prawdopodobnie się rozwiązał. Pomimo tego są dalej znani. W radiu K-DST, gospodarz Tommy pyta "co się stało z Love Fist?". Jezza Torrenta można usłyszeć w reklamie radiowej programu Epsilon, gdzie mówi, że grupa pomogła mu odejść od narkotyków. * Mapy Vice City można znaleźć na śmietnikach koło restauracji Clucking Bell w Angel Pine. * Statuetki Tiki symbolizujące ukryte paczki w Vice City są teraz znakiem sklepu w Los Santos. * Candy Suxxx, gwiazda filmów porno, tworzy kolejne filmy. Dwa z jej filmów można znaleźć w sex-shopie w Las Venturas. Jej zdjęcie widoczne jest na opakowaniu filmu Return of the Anaconda, a w drugim filmie jest o niej wzmianka w tytule That Can't Be Legal!: 80's Pornstar's Finest Yo!. Dodatkowo jej zdjęcia można znaleźć na ścianach niektórych kryjówek CJ-a, a przypominający ją neon znajduje się w Old Venturas Strip w Las Venturas. Oprócz tego w Los Santos znajduje się billboard promujący jej nowy film Vinewood Callgirls. * Postacie z Vice City można zobaczyć grając w pokera w Las Venturas. Na kartach znajdują się Lance Vance (walet), Candy Suxxx (dama), Ricardo Diaz (król) i Sonny Forelli (król). * Slogan filmu Exploder jest wciąż popularny. Podczas wywiadu w WCTR Lazlow mówi "I'll cry when I'm done killing". * Jedna z bohaterek zlecając misje CJ'owi, Catalina, odchodzi od Carla z bohaterem GTA III. Możliwości w grze W grze pojawiło się wiele nowych możliwości wcześniej niedostępnych w serii. Nowymi pojazdami są rowery, ciężarówki z przyczepami, policyjne motocykle, traktory, żniwiarki, quady, samoloty, pociągi. Bohater nauczył się pływać oraz przeskakiwać ogrodzenia. Poza tym broń można trzymać jednocześnie w dwóch rękach lub wykonywać drive-by z kilkoma kumplami z gangu. Kamera, walka i namierzanie zostały ulepszone na wzór innej gry firmy Rockstar, Manhunt. W tych ulepszeniach znalazł się między innymi celownik, który zmienia swój kolor od zielonego do czerwonego w zależności jaki poziom życia został namierzonemu celowi. Rockstar umożliwił również większą personalizację głównego bohatera. CJ może teraz zmienić fryzurę lub ubranie czy zrobić tatuaże, co działa na reakcję przechodniów. Aby żyć, CJ musi też kupować jedzenie, które można otrzymać w różnych fast foodach, np. w Cluckin' Bell, ulicznych stoiskach, barach czy klubach nocnych. Ilość spożytego jedzenia oddziałuje na wygląd bohatera. Jeśli CJ zje za dużo w krótkim czasie, zwymiotuje. Jeśli będzie jadł dużo utyje i spowolni swój ruch. Jeśli przestanie jeść, zacznie tracić wagę i (jeśli długo nie jadł) zdrowie. Rozwój bohatera odbywa się m.in. w umiejętnościach prowadzenia różnych typów pojazdów, szybkości poruszania, celności strzelania, wytrzymałości płuc pod wodą, wytrzymałości na zmęczenie. Podczas gry CJ będzie mógł się nauczyć jednej z trzech różnych sztuk walki w jednej z trzech siłowni na terenie jednej z trzech metropolii. Nowym zajęciem kontynuującym tradycję serii Grand Theft Auto dotyczącą kontrowersji są kradzieże. Pod osłoną nocy, CJ może wkraść się do rezydencji i ukraść wartościowe przedmioty lub uciszyć mieszkańców. Dodatkowo CJ może prowadzić różne dialogi z przechodniami pojawiającymi się podczas gry. Szacunek dla głównego bohatera jest zależny od działań, jakich on się podejmuje. Gracz dodatkowo może porozmawiać w ograniczonym zakresie z przechodniami. Rockstar powiedział, że tylko dla głównego bohatera nagrano około 4200 linii dialogów''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Weekend Update: Street Talking, GameSpot, 23 października 2004. Dwuosobowy tryb co-operative został dodany do konsolowych wersji gry (PlayStation 2 i Xbox). Ikonki dwóch graczy można znaleźć w wielu miejscach w świecie San Andreas. Ustawienie gracza na takiej ikonie i naciśnięcie jakiegokolwiek przycisku na drugim kontrolerze rozpoczyna misje dla dwóch graczy podobne do "rozwałek" ("rampages") z poprzednich gier tej serii. Nowymi minigrami są m.in. koszykówka, bilard, bazowane na grach dźwiękowych zawody w tańcu oraz do gier czy gry wideo, które składają hołd klasycznym grom arcade, jak [[wikipeida:pl:Gyruss|Gyruss], Defender czy Gradius. Usprawnieniom uległa też sztuczna inteligencja. Już nie będzie możliwe, aby gracz w tłumie zastrzelił lub zabił przechodnia na ruchliwej ulicy nie zwracając na siebie uwagi. Większość przechodniów będzie kucać i szukać ochrony. Gdy na drodze bohatera znajdą się członkowie nieprzyjaznego gangu zaczną oni gracza atakować, a jeśli w pobliżu są członkowie gangu zaprzyjaźnionego z naszym, zaczną oni chronić CJ-a. Krytyka Wersja komputerowa Tak jak na poprzednie gry z serii ''Grand Theft Auto, tak i na San Andreas posypała się krytyka użytkowników komputerów. Chodziło głównie o możliwości kontrolowania poczynaniami bohatera. Rockstar, jako firma z tzw. "konsolowym rodowodem" nie do końca dobrze przełożyła funkcje przycisków gamepada PS2 na klawiaturę i myszkę komputerową. Wielu użytkowników stwierdziło, że misje lotnicze należą do jednych z najtrudniejszych w grze, gdyż wymagają od gracza zwykle naciśnięcia co najmniej trzech-czterech klawiszy, co na klawiaturze nie jest możliwe ze względu na jej architekturę. Najlepszym rozwiązaniem na ten problem jest dokupienie gamepada wzorowanego na Playstation 2, który można podłączyć do komputera. W takim wypadku, ustawienie klawiszy może być łatwo ustawione dla przycisków gamepada, a rozgrywka jest wtedy identyczna jak na wersji PS2. Najlepszymi przykładami tych problemów są misje podczas których CJ uczy się prowadzić samoloty. W jednej z tych misji gracz musi okrążyć lotnisko. Ponieważ misja była tworzona z myślą o graczach konsolowych, niektórzy użytkownicy komputerów wierzą, że dopiero trzy ręce wystarczą, aby przejść tą misję z ustawieniami klawiatura/myszka: jedna ręka do kontrolowania kamery, jedna od kontroli samolotu i jedna od dodatkowych opcji, jak wyjęcie podwozia, kontrola broni czy precyzyjne latanie. Mimo wszystko większość graczy po praktyce powinna zacząć efektywnie latać nawet przy domyślnych ustawieniach. Pozostali będą potrzebowali dodatkowego kontrolera. Innym przykładem jest misja "Vertical Bird" pod koniec gry. Gracz musi pilotować niebywale szybki samolot, jednocześnie próbując celować i strzelać pociskami w 4 statki i 3 uzbrojone samoloty, po czym bezpiecznie wylądować. Niektórzy twierdzą, że bez drugiej osoby, która kontrolowałaby jeden lub więcej możliwości samolotu, misja jest właściwie niemożliwa do zrealizowania. Podczas gdy niektórzy ukończyli misję jedynie dzięki całkowitej zmianie układu sterowania, inni gracze zauważyli tzw. "key jam" - niemożność naciśnięcia na klawiaturze więcej niż trzech różnych klawiszy. Misja powinna być prosta, jeżeli gracz będzie zdejmował cele po kolei - trudności rozpoczynają się, gdy gracz będzie chciał zdjąć wszystkie za jednym razem lub w złej kolejności. Dodatkowo, uruchamianie działka przeciwrakietowego też właściwie jest niepotrzebne, gdyż rakiety przeciwnika jest bardzo łatwo zdjąć. Celowanie broniami też jest automatycznie zapewnione przez naciśnięcie wybranego klawisza, blokujący cel. Aby łatwo zniszczyć statki wystarczy przełączyć się w tryb VTOL i po prostu wystrzelać cele. Jedna z misji, "Stowaway", jest niemożliwa do wykonania na wielu komputerach dopóki jakość obrazu nie zostanie zmieniona do najniższych ustawień (640x480, 16-bitowa paleta kolorów), gdyż samolot, który gracz musi dogonić zawsze odleci przed dotarciem do niego. Podobny problem istnieje w misjach dodatkowych polegających na tańcu lub skakaniu na podwoziu low-riderów. Dopóki rozdzielczość ekranu nie będzie zmniejszona do minimum, podpowiedzi, kiedy należy nacisnąć dany przycisk nie będą zsynchronizowane z melodią, więc zwycięstwo w konkurencji będzie właściwie kwestią szczęścia. Innym problemem dla silnika gry jest wyświetlanie efektów dymnych. Rezultatem tego jest najczęściej dramatyczne obniżenie ilości ramek na sekundę, gdy na ekranie widoczna jest sytuacja z ogniem bądź dymem. Właśnie takimi misjami są "Burning Desire" gdzie gracz musi uratować dziewczynę z płonącego domu i misja finałowa, która ma miejsce w płonącej fabryce. Druga z wymienionych misji jest jeszcze bardziej frustrująca, gdyż podczas gry gracz jest atakowany przez wrogów. Nową opcją w San Andreas jest ustawianie kamery. W poprzednich częściach serii, była ona zależna od pozycji bohatera. W San Andreas można ją dowolnie ustawiać i oglądać bohatera z każdej strony. W związku z tym ta nowa możliwość jeszcze bardziej skomplikowała sterowanie bohaterem. Dodatkowo w grze dostępny jest kod, który umożliwi graczowi na strzelanie poprzez drive-by używając myszki, ale robiąc to gracz obniży swoje statystyki. Jednakże mimo to dalej będzie można ukończyć grę w 100% co jest nowością w serii. Mimo wszystko nowa kamera nie jest aż tak skomplikowana, a jej swoboda jest bardzo przydatna podczas gry. Niektórzy gracze mają później problemy z przestawieniem się na stary system powracając do starszych części gier. Pomimo, że niektóre strony internetowe, jak GameSpot chwaliły grafikę San Andreas, wciąż jest ona krytykowana za jakość graficzną wersji komputerowej. Silnik graficzny właściwie się nie zmienił od czasu ukazania się Grand Theft Auto III i wciąż jest to RenderWare z 2001 roku. Gdy wersja PC została wydana (czerwiec 2005), były już dostępne takie tytuły jak Half-Life 2 czy Far Cry. Porównując to z tym, co zostało osiągnięte do tej pory, gra wygląda na troszkę starszą niż w rzeczywistości jest. Mimo wszystko wersja komputerowa gry i tak wygląda lepiej niż jej konsolowe wersje. Krytyka postaci Innym krytykowanym aspektem gry jest sam Carl Johnson (główny bohater gry). W poprzednich częściach serii (poza Vice City), główny bohater nic nie mówił. Również z tego powodu gracz mógł zabijać dowolnych ludzi bez stawiania się własnym zasadom moralnym, głosząc, że takie zachowanie można przypisać jedynie głównemu bohaterowi. W Grand Theft Auto: Vice City główny bohater już wypowiadał zdania nt. morderstw dokonywanych przez siebie. Miał również własną osobowość: Tommy Vercetti (bohater Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) został zamknięty w więzieniu za zabójstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem, a z więzienia został zwolniony na krótko przed wydarzeniami w grze. Carl Johnson natomiast jest odbierany jako miły człowiek, który po prostu znalazł się po złej stronie muru; on robi jedynie to, co konieczne. Zabijanie niewinnych przechodniów w grze nie jest już potrzebne. Idąc tym tropem dochodzi się do wniosku, że gdy ktoś gra w tą grę (i nie wykonuje misji), wszystko co robi nie może być przypisane CJ-owi, a właśnie graczowi. Mimo wszystko CJ jest bardziej porządnym bohaterem niż Tommy Vercetti czy jego poprzednicy. Gdy Rockstar zaanonsował, że główny bohater będzie czarny, na różnych forach internetowych pojawiały się głosy sprzeciwu dla tego pomysłu. Niektórzy argumentowali to tym, że jest to po prostu kontynuowanie stereotypowych zachowań i wierzeń, że czarni ludzie są przestępcami, a inni po prostu dyskryminowali CJ-a za to, że nie będzie bohaterem rasy białej. Mimo wszystko nie można nie zgodzić się z twierdzeniem, że CJ jest jednym z najbardziej znanych afroamerykańskich bohaterów w całej historii gier komputerowych. Przeciek i skandal z modyfikacją "Hot Coffee" Sześć dni przed datą wydania gra razem z podręcznikiem i okładką została nielegalnie opublikowana. Do tej pory obrazy płyt DVD są dostępne przez duża liczbę sieci P2P. Również przed wydaniem wersji PAL w Wielkiej Brytanii pojawiły się nielegalne wersje zapisane w systemie PAL. W czerwcu 2005 plik modyfikujący grę, nazwany "Hot Coffee mod" ("Gorąca KawaNazwy modyfikacji nie powinny być tłumaczone. Przetłumaczone zostały jedynie, aby czytelnicy nieznający angielskiego zrozumieli sens nazewnictwa tych modyfikacji.") został wydany. Po zainstalowaniu patcha/moda gracz mógł wejść do domu dziewczyn głównego bohatera i uczestniczyć podczas stosunku płciowego między bohaterem, a jego dziewczyną. Nazwa "Hot Coffee" odnosi się do rzucanego przez dziewczyny głównego bohatera tekstu, po którym następują niewidoczne dla gracza sceny. W niezmodyfikowanej wersji gry gracz zabiera dziewczynę do jej domu, a ona pyta się, czy nie chciałby wejść do środka "na kawę" ("for some coffee"). Jeśli się zgodzi, kamera zostaje na zewnątrz, a z wnętrza budynku będą dochodzić odgłosy uprawiających seks. W lipcu 2005, organizacja ESRB oraz różni politycy, włączając panią senator Hillary Clinton, uruchomili śledztwa dotyczące zawartości modyfikacji Hot Coffee. Początkowo Rockstar wydał oświadczenie, że zawartość moda Hot Coffee została stworzona przez "hakerów". Jednakże zostało ono podważone, gdy kody umożliwiające uruchomienie modyfikacji również w wersjach konsolowych gry pojawiły się w Internecie. 20 lipca 2005 Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas dostało ocenę "AO" (Adults Only - Tylko dla dorosłych) postawioną ponownie przez ESRB. Rockstar wstrzymał produkcję wszystkich wersji gry i zaczął planować wydanie ocenzurowanej wersji gry, która będzie mieścić się w poprzedniej ocenie "M". Z powodu nowej oceny, wiele sieci sklepowych, między innymi Sears, Best Buy, Wal-Mart, EB Games, Target czy GameStop zdjęły grę z półek. Zadziałała tu polityka nie sprzedawania produktów oznaczonych jako tylko dla dorosłych. 29 lipca 2005, rezultatem nowo odkrytych scenek, organizacja Office of Film and Literature Classification (OFLC) odrzuciła uprzednią ocenę gry "MA15+" (najwyższą aktualnie dostępną ocenę dla gier w Australii) i zmieniła ją na "RC" (Refused Classification - Odmowa Klasyfikacji) co oznaczało, że gra nie może być sprzedawana na terenie Australii. Poprawiona wersja, która otrzymała oznaczenie "MA15+", została udostępniona 12 września 2005. 23 lipca 2005 ocena PEGI w Europie dalej pozostawała niezmieniona, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wystarczyło jedynie dokleić naklejkę na pudełkach informującą o wstawkach seksualnych. 10 sierpnia 2005 Rockstar Games oficjalnie wydało patch dla San Andreas. Nazywany przez niektórych "Cold Coffee Patch" ("Zimna Kawa") naprawia wiele błędów i bugów w grze oraz usuwa kontrowersyjne sceny "Hot Coffee" nawet, gdy mod zostanie ponownie zainstalowany. W tym czasie gra została ponownie wydana wraz z poprawkami usuwającymi sceny "Hot Coffee" (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas 2.0), co pozwoliło z powrotem otrzymać ocenę "M". Tak czy inaczej "Hot Coffee" mod spowodował stratę około 28,8 milionów dolarów przez Take Two za trzeci kwartał fiskalny 2005 roku (okres od maja do lipca). 24 sierpnia 2005 roku Rockstar ogłosił ponowne wydanie gry. Klienci, którzy kupili wcześniej grę mogli mogą ją zatrzymać, lecz muszą zainstalować poprawkę. Większość graczy jednak nie zainstalowała poprawki, gdyż pomimo swej małej wielkości blokowała kod gry nieużywany przez graczy, więc nie widziano powodu, dla którego poprawka miałaby być bezsprzecznie zainstalowana. Zagadki i niespodzianki San Andreas jest bardziej zagadkową grą od poprzednich serii gier Grand Theft Auto z powodu większej ilości niespodzianek (easter eggs) i tworzonych przez graczy domysłach. Krótko po wydaniu gry, na forach internetowych pojawiły się doniesienia o istnieniu w grze Wielkiej Stopy oraz opublikowano kilka zrzutów z gry. Okazały się jednak one potem albo sfałszowane albo były rezultatem złej identyfikacji obiektu. Wielu graczy jednak broniło swoich racji, twierdząc, że Wielka Stopa nie była jedynie ich wymysłem. W grze na pustyni znajduje się "strefa zamknięta" nazwana Strefą 69, co jest oczywistą parodią rzeczywistej Strefy 51. Stanowiło to podwaliny dla spekulacji dotyczących niezidentyfikowanych obiektów latających i kosmitów. Duże mapy stanu San Andreas, dostępna w domu Mike'a Toreno oraz w barze nazwanym Lil Probe Inn ("Pod Małą Sondą") mają ponaznaczane markerem różne miejsca w całym stanie. Gracze początkowo myśleli, że mapa jest kluczem do odgadnięcia zagadki UFO, jednakże Rockstar powiedział, że te mapy nie mają nic wspólnego z UFO, gdyż tych obiektów w grze po prostu nie ma. Innym dowodem na występowanie istot pozaziemskich w grze miała być misja "Stowaway". Po wejściu na pokład samolotu, bohaterowie niezależni (bazowani na popularnych "teoriach" spiskowych nt. UFO) zaczynają atakować gracza, wykrzykując jednocześnie dużą liczbę różnych tekstów wyrażających ich pogardę dla "gorszej" rasy ludzkiej ("Carbon-based buffoon" ["Węglowy śmieć"], "You evolved from shrews!" ["Rozwinęliście się z odpadów!"] i tym podobne). Inną pogłoską są tzw. samochody-widmo. Samochody-widmo to pojazdy, które pokazują się w tych samych miejscach, chwilowo przemieszczając się oraz mające uszkodzenia, których nie można naprawić w żadnych warsztatach. Jeden z nich pojawia się w strefie Back o Beyond gdzie toczy się na dół bez kierowcy za kółkiem. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że jedna lokacja pojawiania się samochodu-widmo zbiega się z zaznaczeniem na mapie Torena. Pewien gracz nazwany "NullZilla" wyszedł poprzedniemu twierdzeniu naprzeciw twierdząc, że ten niby samochód-widmo jest tak naprawdę normalnym samochodem, a stacza się tylko dlatego, że jego punkt spawnujący jest na pochyłej nawierzchni, więc nie jest to nic innego jak mały błąd programistów. Różne samoloty okazjonalnie rozbijają się na terenie całego stanu San Andreas, po czym po chwili znikają. Jeden z takich samolotów rozbija się koło znaku VINEWOOD. Inny od południowej strony góry Mount Chillad. Parę tygodni po ogłoszeniu zagadek i stworzeniu paru zespołów sprawdzających te zagadki, na różnych forach internetowych zaczęły pojawiać się posty z adresu "Mouthoff@rockstargames.com". Wielu kwestionowało autentyczność tych wiadomości, ale po dodatkowym sprawdzeniu prawdopodobne było, że posty te rzeczywiście pochodzą od pracownika Rockstar Games. Po pierwszym poście, na ten adres zaczęło spływać mnóstwo listów od fanów, więc uruchomiona została automatyczna odpowiedź. Początkowo zwroty do nadawców zawierały mało informacji więc fani zaczęli podejrzewać, że nie jest to pracownik firmy Rockstar. Niedługo po tych podejrzeniach właściciel adresu stworzył nowy list powrotny, w którym były umieszczone kolejne zagadki oraz zaprzeczenie niektórych istniejących. Niektórzy spekulowali, że są to po prostu plotki producenta mające na celu stworzenie większego zainteresowania grą. Najważniejszą informacją tego listu było zaprzeczenie istnienia w grze Wielkiej Stopy. Autor listu poinformował także, że jednak coś w lasach się znajduje. Listy zawierały również wzmianki o lądowaniu obcych na pustyni w grze. Mimo że było to często powtarzane przez fanów, nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów potwierdzających te doniesienia. Jednakże na niebie San Andreas często pojawiają się latające dyski. Wielu twierdzi, że to właśnie są niezidentyfikowane obiekty, dodane przez Rockstar do gry. Inni wytaczają przeciwko tej teorii argument, że Rockstar użył tego samego stylu do animacji lotnictwa w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (jasne światła, smugi dymu, itp.) ale zapomniał o zmianie sprite'ów. Z tego wniosku można by wysunąć kolejny: jest to uproszczony model samolotu stworzony po to, aby nie zajmować dużo miejsca w pamięci operacyjnej konsoli/komputera. Rockstar natomiast nic nie powiedział na temat tych "znaków na niebie", więc jego intencje są wciąż niejasne. Niektórzy fani znaleźli w teksturach gry różne zwierzęta, np. sarny czy dinozaury. Powinno to podtrzymać jedną z pierwszych pogłosek, tą na temat występowania w grze zwierząt. Dość dziwnym zachowaniem fanów było, mimo zaprzeczenia przez Rockstar istnienia Wielkiej Stopy, wznowienie twierdzeń na jej temat, mówiąc przy tym, że być może zostali oni po prostu wprowadzeni w błąd. Rockstar Games również, jak zawsze, odwoływało się m.in. do konkurencyjnych gier w postaci różnych easter eggów. Jednym z takich przykładów są billboardy w Los Santos, na których jest prezentowana okładka stylizowana na okładkę gry True Crime: Streets of LA odnosząc się do niej jakoby nadawała się jedynie do śmieci. Większość easter eggów znajdujących się w San Fierro jest związana z inspirowanym na Golden Gate Bridge moście dostępnym w grze oraz serii gier i filmów Resident Evil. Jak wszystkie trójwymiarowe części serii gier Grand Theft Auto, również San Andreas cechuje "podziemne miasto", tutaj nazywane "Oblivion" (z ang. "Zapomnienie") lub "Blue Hell" (z ang. "Niebieskie Piekło"). Część nazwy "Hell" (z ang. "Piekło") najpewniej wzięła się z faktu, że gdy gracz nie weźmie ze sobą do tych lokacji spadochronu, może po prostu zginąć. Gdy znajdzie się w niewłaściwym miejscu, bohater może po prostu zacząć zapadać się pod ziemię, a gdy już kompletnie się zapadnie, pojawia się wtedy wysoko nad miastem, więc spadając baz spadochronu na pewno zginie. W "Niebieskim Piekle" znajduje się wiele ciekawych obiektów, m.in. niekompletny model Liberty City z Grand Theft Auto III. Właśnie ten częściowy model miasta Liberty City jest używany podczas misji "St. Mark's Bistro", podczas której CJ wraca do Liberty City, aby wykonać robotę dla Salvatore'a Leone. Wielu przechodniów w grze ma skłonności do popełniania dziwnych samobójstw. Niektórzy twierdzą, że może być to błąd w oskryptowaniu szukania ścieżek ruchu dla nich i nie jest to żaden easter egg. Na przykład fotograf po zrobieniu zdjęcia idzie skoczyć do wody, aby się utopić. Właśnie z tego powodu inni gracze mówią, że jest nawiązanie do stworzonej przez firmę DMA Design (tak nazywała się firma Rockstar North przed przejęciem jej przez Rockstar Games) gry Lemmings. Dziwnym przypadkiem jest też to, że w wielkim wieżowcu w Los Santos jest paru ludzi. Oni sobie skaczą z dachu (trzeba podejśc nie za blisko, aby Gracza nie "zauważyli" (wtedy oni przestają skakać) i nie za daleko, aby ich widziec. Można sobie przybliżyc obraz aparatem.) Budynek korporacji ZomboTech w San Fierro jest odwołaniem do firmy Umbrella Corporation z serii gier Resident Evil. Z tego powodu pojawiły się niepotwierdzone pogłoski o zombie, pojawiających się w nocy w San Fierro. Inną popularną, acz niepotwierdzoną pogłoską jest zdjęciach z cmentarzy pojawiają się różne duchy, w tym duch matki CJ-a. Pomimo, że nie znaleziono żadnych dowodów na istnienie w grze duchów, widać "ich" działalność. Na przykład cmentarz w Los Santos w nocy zostaje obrysowany graffiti. Owe graffiti ("Grove Street 4 Life" - "Grove Street na zawsze") znika, gdy słońce pojawia się na horyzoncie. W styczniu 2005 roku w magazynie Electronic Gaming Monthly był zawarty wywiad z CEO Rockstara, Terrym Donovanem, który zaprzeczył istnieniu Wielkiej Stopy: "W grze nie ma Wielkiej Stopy, tak, jak nie ma jej w rzeczywistości" ("There is no Bigfoot, just like in real life"). Donovan powiedział również, że w grze nie występuje duch matki CJ-a oraz wielu innym pogłoskom dotyczących gry. W następnym wydaniu EGM ukazał się list czytelnika, w którym był zrzut ekranu z mistyczną kreaturą występującą na terenach wiejskich. Magazyn nazwał tą kreaturę Yeti zamiast Wielką Stopą. Podążając za stroną internetową Programu Epsilon i podobnymi "przeciekami", gracze zaczęli szukać miejsca spotkań kultu Epsilon. Epsilon wydaje się być parodią Kościoła scjentologicznego. Gracze znaleźli przechodniów, którzy rozmawiają o Kifflom ("bóstwie" Programu Epsilon). Nie potwierdzono jeszcze, czy te dialogi mają jakiś dodatkowy cel poza stworzeniem spójnego świata gry. Jedna, z dziewczyn głównego bohatera, Katie, pielęgniarka znająca sztuki walki, również odwołuje się do tej grupy społecznej, mówiąc: "Ten cały Epsilon mnie wkurza" ("Those Epsilon nut-jobs freak me out"). Wyznawcy Epsilon cechują różne, sprzeczne z nauką, opinie, jak na przykład "Świat ma 157 lat." ("The World is 157 years old"), popieranie popularnych osobistości (Love Fist powiedział, że Grupa pomogła wyjść mu z uzależnienia narkotykami) czy bezwstydliwy lider. O Grupie Epsilon można również usłyszeć w radiu WCTR podczas programu Entertaining America z Lazlowem, który przeprowadza wywiad w założycielem Programu, Chrisem Fromage, który również odwołuje się do Kiffloma. Jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych easter eggów w całej grze jest umieszczone na południowym szczycie mostu Gant Bridge w San Fierro (bazowanym na Golden Gate Bridge z San Francisco) graffiti, na którym jest napisane: "Tu nie ma żadnych niespodzianek. Odejdź" ("There are no Easter Eggs up here. Go away."). Jest ona nawiązaniem do trzeciej części serii Grand Theft Auto, gdzie na szczycie mostu między wyspami znajdował się inny Easter Egg. Soundtrack Podczas gry gracz większą część czasu spędza prowadząc różne pojazdy. Właśnie dlatego ścieżka dźwiękowa w serii Grand Theft Auto ma ogromne znaczenie. Cała gra stylizowana jest na początki lat dziewięćdziesiątych zachodniego wybrzeża USA. Oddzielna wersja ścieżki pojawiła się w sprzedaży 23 listopada 2004 roku. Płyta DVD, "The Introduction" (z ang. Wprowadzenie), dodawana do kolekcji pokazuje, co działo się z bohaterami przed rozpoczęciem fabuły gry. Postacie Pojazdy Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * [http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas Oficjalna strona San Andreas] * Oficjalna polska strona serii Grand Theft Auto Recenzje * Recenzja na oficjalnej stronie serii * Pierwsza recenzja w portalu Wirtualna Polska * Druga recenzja w portalu Wirtualna Polska Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto